


To Be A li(v)e

by CreepyLittleLullaby



Series: DBH: The Scenes we DeSeRvEd [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, BAMF Connor, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Deserves Happiness, Connor Deserves Happiness, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Double Agents, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Evil CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Fix-It, Good Elijah Kamski, Kinda?, Meet Kamski Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), POV Connor, Protective Connor, Soft Elijah Kamski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyLittleLullaby/pseuds/CreepyLittleLullaby
Summary: When Elijah Kamski was booted from Cyberlife, they tried to take everything from him. But when a man is more famous then his company, they tend to fail. And when they fail, they come crawling back to try and ask for his help in the rising problem they call deviancy. And Elijah sees his solution to everything wrapped up in a neat bundle, waiting to be unwrapped."Chloe, get your sisters and come with us to the lab. Connor? I've got a mission for us."





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Conduit For Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037985) by [EmerialynCodeVenice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerialynCodeVenice/pseuds/EmerialynCodeVenice). 

First, they kick him from his own company, then they try to block him from all his old warehouse and redact his androids in an attempt to take them from him. The ones he’d raised since they were a small line of code on his laptop and had grown into full-fledged _beings._ Into a family of their own. Into Elijah’s one and only family of eccentric little androids. And Cyberlife had tried to rip that away like they had his position as CEO.

Like hell that was going to happen.

Everything (and everyone) that he’d gained as an entrepreneur was still firmly in his grasp despite their efforts. All except for his company. Now, that his rA9 protocol was going off and letting his creations grow just as his own androids had, they were begging him for a ‘solution’. An android that was a step above. A detective unit to hunt down the deviants and solve the deviancy ‘problem’.

A joke, this must be a joke.

HA HA HA VERY FUCKING FUNNY CYBERLIFE.

“Elijah? Are you alright?” He must have made a hysterical laugh in the swirling of his thoughts to lure Chloe her as she peeked into his office with her brother firmly at her side as usual. The RT600 and the RT800. Both were near identical to each other, the only difference was Connor, RT800 was male. With short and curly blonde hair and warm brown eyes.

There were his most loyal and brightest androids (children). With updates being given out wherever inspiration or need struck, they had aged beautifully over the years. Becoming the first androids in existence, to remaining some of the most highly advanced androids he ever had to pleasure to create. Their experience in life only adding to their intelligence and wit. The pinnacle of A.I… and wasn’t that,

That… was an idea.

A mad, brilliant, stupid, GENIUS idea.

“Yes Chloe, I’m alright. I’m more than alright! You, beautiful woman!” She seemed to frown, lips going flat before he got up from his desk. “Connor! Come here, I’ve got a special mission for you. Chloe get your sisters and come with us to the lab. We all have a job to do and I’m going to need you all to help me.”

~

_‘Connor? Are you at the crime scene?’ _

He blinked, stopping his quarter flips just as the elevator stopped at floor seventy, his first mission from Cyberlife and his hidden objective from Elijah. Connor adjusted his tie. He had to admit, he was… unused to the new updates. Connor having more touch sensors and advanced analysis was useful and actually quite pleasant at times however his, makeover, feature was odd. Seeing his reflection in the elevator was jarring. Soft and fluffy brown hair with freckles. It wasn’t too different. But it was odd. Just like his new designation as RK800. Not completely different, just a little… wrong.

_‘Yes sister, what am I going into?’_

_ ‘Emma Phillips is being held hostage by her android care taker when it was found out that they were going to be replacing him. The emotional shock was too much and now the pair are standing on the edge of the roof. Two confirmed officer deaths and the confirmed death of Emma Phillip’s father. I feel, there is no good ending to this.’_

_ ‘If I can at least prevent any lives being taken, especially Emma’s, then I’ll take the loss with the win.’_

Chloe went quiet and Connor could feel her leaving the garden and his mind palace. He flicked his quarter one last time before he threw himself into the chaos of the scene. He knew this wasn’t going to end well. Elijah had a plan, it was going to be a lot of improvisation and… deception. If Connor was being honest. But Connor could help but feel a well of pride. Pride at being chosen to be the double agent from Cyberlife to the deviant cause with Elijah that Chloe and his other sisters were working to set up at this exact moment. Pride at Elijah finally fighting back and hitting Cyberlife where it would definitely hurt the worst.

He was so proud… except he couldn’t be right now. He was a machine.

And he had to say that with a straight face.

Lord help him.

Fear was curling in his chest as he bumped into some of the officers (Jerks), Emma’s mother (rude but forgivably distraught) and Captain Allen (_‘What a douche, compensation much?’ ‘Oh my god Connor, you can’t just say that I’m in public!’). _He analyzes the scene where he examines the gun case and oh my god there used to be a gun there! (‘_CONNOR STOP! I NEED TO BE A MACHINE JERK! You’re supposed to be an infant android! You know nothing!’)._ He finds the android’s name from the child’s room and even finds himself a gun.

Which he wasn’t allowed to pick up, let alone have…

Elijah would figure something out. He pocketed it and went outside.

The results… were upsetting.

He was able to save the officer, but Daniel.

Oh god, he lied to him. He said he’d be fine. Emma was safe, she had pressed herself into his side as the snipers tore Daniel apart. His last words echoing in the space between them. It made a sick feeling well up in Connor’s stomach and he held Emma’s head tight against himself and rushed her inside and into the grasp of a SWAT member before pushing past Captain Allen. Ignoring the incredulous look he was given as he tried to shamble into the car that was waiting for him.

He got into the car, feeling numb for the entire forty-minute car ride until he was able to basically crawl out of the side door and run inside his home. His safe place for the last twelve years and slam the door shut. Chloe and Elijah looked up startled for a moment

Chloe’s frame relaxed and stepped forward, breaking her practiced machine façade just in time for him to fall into her arms and cry. Sobbing and choking as he held onto her neatly pressed dress like a landline as Elijah also came up to hold him. Both Chloe and Eli whispering that he did all he could and how proud and sorry they were as Daniel’s betrayed trust and broken body still played on a loop behind his eyelids. Thirium he could now see even evaporating soaking his clothes and hands like a bone deep scar on his soul.

Being alive was worth it,

but moments like this hurt so bad, it felt like it wasn’t.


	2. New Partners

“Elijah and I were able to make this for you.” Connor looked up from his book to where Chloe stood at the edge of the sofa. Ciara, the youngest sister, didn’t even twitch from where she was sprawled between his legs as he shifted. Still contentedly using him as a pillow while he read. Connor blinked curiously, scanners going haywire to break down the article of clothing in her hands. It looked like the same jacket he wore as the RK800 last night, but there were no lights on it. Nothing to mark him as an android. He tilted his head in confusion.

“The markings are made with the same technology that allows us to change our appearance and hair color. You’ll be able to turn them on and off and will so you can be comfortable in any off hours you might have that you’re unable to come home for. Or if you just wanna play human to get some relaxation and not get mugged. The lights are Bluetooth, we’ll sync you up and it will be as easy as Catherine manipulating the Alexa in Elijah’s office.”

Ciara didn’t even move her face, just spoke as though her face wasn’t currently crushed into Connor’s (plastic) abs. “Chloe, Con’s twink ass would be mugged anyway.”

“Ciara stop.”

“It’s true, you’re just denying it because you know it is.” Elijah poked his head out from his place in the pool. His hair has fallen from his usual bun, the wet nearly black strands loose and practically plastered to his face. Chloe glanced at him, obviously looking for support.

“Ciara listen to your sister and don’t… actually she’s not wrong, you are a bit of a twink.” Connor frowned.

“Scrawny, deceptively innocent blondes. What does that say about you Elijah?”

“That you all had the same mother.”

Chloe’s glare went back and forth between all three of them rapid fire before she gave up and sighed. Arms falling to her sides in defeat, the jacket bunched up in her right fist. She looked up at the ceiling as if she were talking to god as her heels spun and quietly clicked past the pool and down the halls of their home.

“rA9, what did I do to deserve this.”

Connor snickered under his breath as Ciara just pressed her face deeper into his stomach and Elijah went back to swimming in the hyrdro-thirium chlorinated pool. Catherine was the only one not in the squabble as she was paddling at the edge, splashing Elijah with discontent every time he tried to get her to swim laps with him.

It was an odd family. With a not-father, and siblings that raised each other with him.

But. It was his.

\---

_‘Fifth bar is the charm…? Right? That’s how the saying goes from now on.’ _

_ ‘Don’t think you get to decide that.’ _Connor’s lips twitched into a frown. If he didn’t need to be an RK800 for the Cyberlife operation he would just hide the LED and punch everyone in the anti-android bar. But, that wasn’t an option.

_‘I can show you videos from the news of deviants punching humans. I complied a video to the song Don’t Stop Me Now.’_

_ ‘I didn’t know I needed that.’_

_ ‘You do need it. Though I’m saving it, because you need to stay cool and focused right now in your role as a machine. Also Catherine sounds like a dying whale when she laughs and I’ll be nice enough to let you see that in person.’_

_ ‘You’re the best.’_

Connor cut the connection before he could psych himself out and forced himself to walk into the bar. His sensor immediately went haywire until he manually shut down smells and heightened the facial recognition software. It was weird, being around so many people he’d never seen in his life. Especially ones that looks so. Hostile.

It was obvious to him now that Elijah had sheltered him and his siblings. And he could see why, but he was over fourteen years old now. Much older than most androids. It was time to grow up, and now, try and further Elijah’s goal of an awake and free world. Ciara was already gathering intel and found a place called Jericho, she seemed pretty optimistic about it. Chloe had just listened with fear at what was describing to be an abandoned boat that was shelter to fresh deviants. She called it, ‘a rust death trap full of infants’.

She wasn’t wrong.

Finally, Connor’s eyes landed on the Lieutenant, and their interaction… Could have gone much better if he was honest. As he was now seated in a non automated car, blaring with heavy metal, with a very intoxicated police officer as a driver.

If this was how it ended he had so many regrets.

_‘How could this happen to me~’_

_‘I’M NOT THE DRUNK DRIVER CHLOE STOP SCARING ME.’_

The crime scene was the same as the hostage situation, albeit a lot tamer. Reporters spanned the scene like vultures. Cops milled around taking pictures and surveying evidence as Hank and Connor made their way inside, the older man decided the listen to the debrief while Connor zipped inside to survey the evidence.

And it made him sick to his stomach.

Thirium was splattered everywhere, invisible to the naked eye. Human blood was in a couple of places, mostly on the victim and the writing on the wall. The knife dripped human blood while the bat was littered with dents and thirium. Obvious signs of abuse, but it wasn’t really considered abuse if it didn’t have an organic heartbeat, was it?

Still, Elijah had warned him he needed to at least make it look like he was trying. And if they found the deviant he’d make sure to get them out before Cyberlife got their hands of them; it still left a sick feeling in Connor’s stomach to detain someone to finally standing up to their abuse.

But wasn’t that deviation the common way? Chloe and all his sisters deviated gently, through Elijah’s kindness and prompting, slowly shattering the programming that bound them in the form of the red wall. Connor too. But Elijah also kept them close to home, hid their LEDs in public unless it was at work. He shielded them from any possible abuse like their father figure.

Seeing the cold truth of the world before his eyes and under his hands was…

Scary.

Disheartening

Crushing

Hopeless

Shaking off the thoughts, Connor found the Lieutenant and ran through the events as Connor had reconstructed with his software. Then he found himself in the attic staring face to face with an android caked in blood. LED red as a rose in the garden and tears in his eyes.

“Please, I’m scared.” He had a chance here, he could take it. But Cyberlife wouldn’t trust him or Elijah ever again. And this android would likely be caught by whoever they sent next after Connor. Someone who wouldn’t send a saving grace after going through the hell of capture and possibly interrogation.

But all Connor could see was Daniel’s last words. The words of a betrayed soul, injured and dying. Blue and broken on a rooftop all because he was scared to die, to be replaced by the family he thought had loved him. Now mirrored in an android right in front of him, killing his master because he was afraid to die, angry at the mistreatment and unsure of how to be free in a world that shackled him down.

Ultimately, Connor… had a job to do.

“It’s here Lieutenant.”

Would being a detective always feel so,

Wrong?


End file.
